Anthony
|enemies = |likes = Helping others, teasing Aswad, elegance, peace and happiness, respect, royalty,|dislikes = Failure, Aswad, Wolfsbane, being forced to execute someone, monsters|powers = Inventing skills|weapons = Aconitum (briefly)|fate = Reforms and moves in the castle as Prince Carlos' butler and best friend|family = Unnamed sisters|quote = Geez, you sure talk too much, just like my sisters I never had any time to myself}}'''Anthony '''is the (former) tertiary antagonist later supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the former butler of Wolfsbane until he had a change of heart thanks to Matthew. Background Anthony was one of the wolves that were banished from Wolf Town along with Wolfsbane for his treason against Prince Carlos. Unlike the wolves who were banished from Wolf Town, Anthony didn't show a powerful hatred of Prince Carlos, although he wanted to get back at him for banishing his partners. Personality Anthony wasn't classified as evil like his wolf partners but he was shown to be manipulative and crafty like his former partner, Aswad. He was a loyal and hard-working servant to his former boss, Wolfsbane although he would think that his orders to kill sheep and humans would be too harsh, so he would keep those thoughts in his head. Anthony was the only wolf who thought things through while the other wolves were extremely headstrong and dull-witted. Anthony is shown to be highly intelligent and a bit absent-minded. Even when he was working with Wolfsbane, he was unprejudiced enough to know that all humans are not bad as his boss and partner think. Next, to Prince Carlos, Anthony was the only wolf who didn't show a hatred of humans. Anthony can be oblivious to people's orders (mainly Aswad's) and like he mentioned before when Aswad gives him an order, he just tunes him out, just to make fun of him. While Aswad and Anthony were ordered to kill Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie, Anthony loved to tease Aswad, which makes him mad. Unlike Aswad, Anthony had feelings for people in need. After Matthew talked him out of Wolfsbane's plan that's when he decided to have a change of heart and to help Matthew and his friends defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Wolf Town. For the remainder of the film, Anthony was shown to be polite, generous, thoughtful and extremely loyal to his new friends. Physical Appearance Anthony is a slender grey wolf wearing a black business with a black tie like Aswad, Wolfsbane and the rest of the wolves who worked for Wolfsbane before his death. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Years after with Prince Carlos and Wolfsbane, Anthony became Wolfsbane's butler and Aswad was his partner. Anthony vowed to help Wolfsbane kill Prince Carlos and Buster and then rule Wolf Town. Anthony was seen with his boss, Wolfsbane and his partner, Aswad at the train station. When Matthew bumped into Wolfsbane in there, he and Aswad make rude comments to him except for Anthony, who didn't have the same kind of hatred of humans that his former friends had. Anthony was later seen in Wolfsbane's office when after he kidnapped Archibald and the others. When Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie began their journey to rescue Archibald and the others, Anthony informed Wolfsbane and Aswad that Matthew is an intelligent scientist who has saved the world from danger thousands of times. That's when Wolfsbane ordered Anthony and Aswad to kill Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie so they won't be an interference to his evil plans. During the song, "Let's Do It My Way", Anthony and Aswad have tried several attempts to kill the trio by using their weapons but they failed. There was one scene when Aswad was trying to kill Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie by using an atomic grappling hook. Aswad was unaware of the thread of his clothes caught on the grappling hook that was about to be launched. Anthony knew that Aswad's clothes were going to be ripped off, so he got out his phone and took a picture of an exposed Aswad that he posted it on the Internet, to make fun of him. Anthony and Aswad then went back to Wolfsbane's lair to tell them, that they failed. Wolfsbane was both angry and disappointed in Anthony and Aswad's failure. Instead of Wolfsbane giving them both punishments, he just gave Aswad a punishment which was to clean the bathroom. Anthony was off the hook. He looked at Aswad with a devious look which made him angry. Anthony was seen dancing and singing to Wolfsbane's song, "Gold." After the song, Wolfsbane ordered Aswad, Anthony, and the others to attack Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie. Once, Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie made an escape, Wolfsbane ordered Anthony to place some guards outside of his lair since he knew that Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie would come back and make another attempt to free Archibald and the others. Anthony was seen after Wolfsbane caught Matthew, Brodi, Eddie, and Buster trying to free Archibald and the others and escape. Anthony helped the other wolves placed the cage onto a boat after Aswad placed a large cloth on it. After Brodi and Eddie restored their bond, Aswad took the cloth off to reveal to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Anthony was then seen riding on the hovercraft with Wolfsbane and the other wolves back to the business corporation. Anthony was later seen helping Wolfsbane with the Aconitum for Wolfsbane's evil plan. When Matthew, Brodi, Eddie, Archibald, Artie, and Stella were making an escape on the X-15, Anthony became more regretful with Wolfsbane's evil plan and didn't want to be a part of it anymore. After taking Matthew and the others as prisoners, Wolfsbane ordered Anthony to give him the Aconitum, so, he can kill Matthew and the others. Matthew was able to talk Anthony out of Wolfsbane's evil plan and when Wolfsbane told Anthony not to listen, Anthony threw the Aconitum in Wolfsbane's eye, spraining it. He was then punched off the platform. He was shown to be alive when Charles and the others came to rescue and he was on Buster's back. Anthony was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men. After Wolfsbane's death, Anthony became Prince Carlos' new assistant and Buster's new best friend. He was glad that he was on the good side and friends with Matthew and the others. Anthony helped Matthew remodel the house when he got adopted by the Mastiff family. He is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family." The North Wooten Anthony serves as a supporting character in the film along with Sensei, Ruby, Prince Carlos, Calvin and Nelson. He is seen changing the kids back by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Anthony serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series Trivia * Anthony's appearance and personality are similar to Riff's from the movie ''Rock Dog ''but different. Category:Wolves Category:Servants Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:European characters Category:Henchmen Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Neutral characters